Yakou Madara
Summary Yakou Madara is an Onmyōji created by Ryuusui through her Taikyoku. He joined the Eastern Expedition, which was ordered by its country to take back the Eastern Land from the Yatsukahagi. For him, this quest is a way to search for his own desire, which he learns during his encounter against Ootake. The fall of the Tenma will allow Hajun to complete his Law without opposition and would thus erase all of existence. Yakou, having learned of the history of the Old World and the battle between the Guardians of the Fifth Heaven, rejoins his old comrades to stop Hajun and put an end to his reign. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 3-A to 1-A. High 1-A with Summons | High 1-A Name: Yakou Madara, God of Death Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: 14 years old (Was created by Ryuusui a few years prior to the main story) Classification: Onmyōji, Member of the Eastern Expedition, God with Colorless Taikyoku, Hajun's Sensory, Creation of Mikado Ryuusui | Gudou God, God of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Reality Warping (Can alter his own hierarchy of existence as he deems fit. Making it lower or higher to the point he could interact with and reach realms beyond dimensions such as the Throne, which he can manipulate and interfere with, and Singularity, a "colorless" place created from the clash of Hadou Gods Laws existing outside the Throne's authority and where shades of previous Hadous reside), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 9. His true self exists in the Throne in which only Gods are capable of reaching. Existing in the deepest layer of the World beneath the Singularity, from which shades of previous Hadou Gods exists), Regeneration (Unknown), Lightning Manipulation (Can create lightning redirecting ritual in an instant, allowing him to reflect back lightning attacks to his enemies), Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can adjust his own soul to become more powerful, see the souls of others and their "colors" and attack his targets souls directly), Gravity Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon his Shikigamis including Niko and Teirei), Mind Manipulation (Can create a world inside the mind of his targets), Sleep Manipulation (Can knockout his targets by uttering a single word), Cosmic Awareness and Precognition/Clairvoyance through Tengan (Can see into the futures infinite possibilites across all of creation, and are superior to that of Ryuusui's vision. After gaining his Third Eye, he is capable of percieving higher order domains such as the Throne), Conceptual Manipulation (Can manipulate concepts via Kotodama), Barrier Creation (Said barriers can work in up to 24 dimensions, he also has Uho-hou a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weakness points) and Attack Reflection (Said barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety. Yakou can also reflect incoming attacks with his Dimensional Barriers), Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can embody Space and Time to stop incoming attacks), Can travel through dimensions, Power Nullification (Can prevent attacks by using his connection to the Throne), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket spaces for various uses), Creation (Can create Shikigamis), Void Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Mental (Resisted the wave of Mercury which can affect one's thoughts. Even when going further in the Singularity, he can still keep his sense of self with his will alone even after "falling deeper" in the colorless realm), Spiritual (His own soul could take on the shades of Hadou Gods without being overwhelmed. Can adjust his own soul to resist effects that could negatively impact him such as the Throne and the Singularity), Spatial (Could block Tenma Morei fire attacks which are capable of destroying space), Conceptual attacks, Time Stop (Even when Tenma Yato activated his Law to freeze the remains of Marie's world, Yakou could still act inside), Power Nullification (Should have no problem using his abilities in the presence of Tenma Sukuna) Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Type 10), Law Manipulation (Any God has their own Law with its own function. Taiyoku also allows its user to warp already existing laws as they see), Death Manipulation (Capable of even negating immortality, all forms of death are subservient to him.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Taikyoku users can manipulate, destroy and create concepts. Could kill his own concept of death with his Law, and weaker gods such as Akuro could poison concepts such as the concept of infinite possibilities), Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction; came back from Tenma Ootake's erasure), Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection (Can kill his own concept of death and thus come back to life), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Each God embody their own Law), Non-Corporeal, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1). Attack Potency: Varies, Universe level (Has complete control over the movement of stars and is equal to Reinhard Heydrich) to Outerverse level+ (He can raise the height of his existence to the point of being able to interact with and reach realms such as the Throne, which he can manipulate and interfere with, and the Singularity, a "Colorless" space created by the clash of Hadou Gods Laws existing outside the Throne's authority and where shades of previous Hadous reside). High Outerverse level with Summons (His strongest shikigamis, in their Silver Wolf form, can battle Tenma Akuro and Tenma Morei when the latter both had their Taikyoku active and later killed Tenma Numahime at the cost of its life) can bypass durability in a number of ways | High Outerverse level (As a Gudou God, Yakou exists completely above and external to all expansions of the Singularity - of which size corresponds to the inner depth of the Throne God, reaching up to infinite levels each transcending the last - which in turn utterly transcends the Multiverse, no matter the qualitative dimensions/layers it may have. To even the weakest God with 1 Taikyoku, an object that governs All Of Creation such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Additionally, along with Rindou and Habaki, Yakou is one of the strongest Gudou Gods, with a Taikyoku value of 65. Could fight equally against Tenma Ootake) Speed: Varies, At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Comparable to Reinhard), up to Irrelevant (Can raise his existence to move through The Singularity and reach The Throne). | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | High Outerversal Durability: Varies, Universe level normally (Comparable to Reinhard) to Outerverse level+ (Should be the same when he raises his existence), Hyperverse level with barriers (Capable of creating 24-dimensional barriers), immortality makes him hard to kill | High Outerverse level (Fought evenly against Tenma Ootake. Tanked Mercurius shade Disce Libens) Stamina: Limitless (His power is none other than Taikyoku itself) | Limitless Range: High Outerversal (Can reach and affect realms such as the Throne. Able to wander in the Singularity, place created through the clash of two Hadou Gods and only those with Taikyoku are capable of reaching it) | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Madara is very cunning and skilled in combat, and can make his foes draw their weapons and fight even if they know they can’t win. No one surpasses him in terms of knowledge, whether it be magic or nature of the world | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Madara is blind (though his vision is compensated through his use of Taikyoku) and a lazy alcoholic. While he has Taikyoku, his value is technically “0” due to lacking a desire, and he thus lacks its benefits, save for the ability to control natural phenomena. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Onmyoudou:' An art that has two specific branches: **'Art of Yang:' A magic that humans can learn through martial arts and training. It refers to something that follows the doctrine of this world and is within its frame of reasoning. It encompasses many arts that are centered around manipulating attributes of the universe, and Ryuusui stated that humans are capable of learning how to use it. Since the concept of gods and religion don't exist, this magic is more of borrowing transcendental power from someone. **'Odd gift of Ying:' An unusual talent that is distorted and abandoned by this world. This ability is an anomalous phenomenon that cannot be explained. Therefore, only a handful of people are endowed with this attribute. In general, it is similar to the poison that contaminated the East and those who are touched by these shadows are subjects of fear and disgust. * 咒 (Kotodama): Everything has its own “word”, its own “name”. For example, the Moon is the Moon because its “name” (咒) says so, and fire is fire because it has its own “name”. In short, everything in reality follows this rule, from mundane things to concepts, each possessing their own “word”, which can be used to make things that are hard to understand easier to grasp. With Onmyoudou, one can bring these words to existence, though they need some sort of higher visual perception such as Yakou's Heavenly Eye to do so. *'Sealing Techniques:' Using paper talismans, Onmyouji are capable of bringing diverse effects by positioning these charms in certain patterns. **'境界印鑑 (Boundary Seal):' Yakou creates a barrier that halts incoming attacks. It's powerful enough to protect Yakou and his allies from hundreds of Tsuchigumo. **'緊縛 (Kinbaku):' A technique used to seal Distortions, it was created to suppress the catastrophic destruction wrought by star of bad fortune held inside Sakuya's body. Due to her high Distortion value (10), Yakou needed to amplify the effects of this technique by knitting together the fibers of a sacred tree that was more than 1,000 years old and the hair of hundreds of woman in their last month of pregnancy with bloody runes. This multi-layered seal is powerful enough to completely isolate Sakuya from all external dangers. * Knockout: Yakou is able to make others lose their consciousness by uttering a single word. This technique can be used on multiple opponents and is effective against the likes of Habaki Sakagami, Rindou Koga and Ryuusui Mikado. He's then free to transport their consciousness to the Mental World. * Mental World: A world created inside the mind of a person. To help Ryuusui train her self-discipline, he created a world in her spirit where he has free reign over everything inside. He can manipulate the environment as he pleases and create monsters at will. These monsters are highly intelligent and have possessed a wealth of battle experience as well as enough to threaten Sakagami.Death inside this world equals death in reality because the thread that connects the mind and the body will be cut. *'計都・天墜 (Keito Tentsui):' By creating a hole in the zenith of heaven with hand seals, Yakou causes the sky to be filled with a multi-layered mandala that shakes the elements of Heaven and causes a literal star to fall on his foes. This technique instantly kills anyone he targets upon completion without damaging the surrounding area. *'東屋 (Azumiya):' Yakou can manipulate space to reserve all of the necessary things in life like food and water. Only Yakou had shown the usage of this art due to its high difficulty. * 式神 (Shikigami): The art of producing a pseudo-life existence. While most of these vulgar things are no different from a doll, a high-ranking magical formula can grant them wills of their own. Due to their connection to Yakou, they can only act within a limited distance of him. Yakou can create birds to relay messages or study the environment or an ox to pull a carriage. His strongest shikigami are Niko and Teirei, reincarnations of Wolfgang Schreiber's split personalities. They have shown the ability to fuse, becoming Kamunagara. *'Niko and Teirei:' A pair of Shikigamis who are Madara's strongest and serves him. They are reincarnations of the Fangs of the Golden Beast. **''' Unknown:' Niko's unnamed ability allows them to control any physical phenomena related to the concept of motion such as inertia, gravitational speed, the law of action and reaction speed. This effectively removes any form of resistance that would hinder their speed and can change their speed and direction at any time for maximum freedom of movement. They can also emit shockwaves produced with their raw speed. Because Niko and Teirei are restricted by their proximity to Yakou, this ability's range is limited. However, their sheer speed is great enough to easily destroy the sound barrier one hundred times over and even collapse causality with their movements. *'Shura Mandala・Silver Wolf:' Niko and Teirei merge to become a Kamunagara representative of the world of [[Reinhard Heydrich|Shura], the God of Eternal Struggle. Originally, this form had the ability to become faster than its opponent no matter what to avoid being touched, but it has lost that ability due to the death of the god that produced the world it was meant to administrate. This gives the silver wolf a fatal weakness to being touched, as they still have the attribute of "not desiring to be touched" and craving to "be embraced", resulting in them falling apart at the cost of their absolute speed]. In this form, they are able to battle both Tenma Morei and Tenma Akuro with their Taikyoku on and even killing Tenma Numahime at the cost of their lives. * '次元断層 (Dimensional Dislocation):' Yakou can create dislocations in dimensions to protect himself and can use them to reflect attacks back at his enemies, aiming them at their blind spots. With this ability, he was able to block Tenma Morei's flames, which is capable of destroying space itself. And by embodying space and time, he can block the attacks of Sukuna and Ootaka. He can even create a 24-dimensional barrier. * '天眼 (Tengan):' The Heavenly Eye granted to him by Hajun, allowing Yakou to observe the future's infinite possibilities across all of creation without obstruction, proving to be even more powerful than [[Ryuusui Mikado|Ryuusui's Foresight]. He can also see through dimensions and souls themselves. His physical eyes are useless to him, allowing him to perceive the soul of Morei even after his eyes were destroyed. He's also able to negate the attacks of Tenmas by using his connection to the Throne]. **'虚空蔵天霊眼 (Akasgarbha Ten Rei Me):' An ability that allows him to have a higher level of perception and use large spells that usually takes hundreds of people a few days to complete with just a few words. It also allows him to disregard specific conditions of techniques and gives him complete control over the movement of stars. **' 天眼―■■ (Tengan―■■):' After losing his original eyes, gained his "third eye". Manifesting in his forehead, they are more powerful than his original ones, capable of peeking into higher-order domains. **'天眼―森羅殿 (Tengan―Sēnluódiàn):' The last vision gained by Yakou after his resurrection by Ryuusui. It allows him to see attribute of the souls of the deceased and give them the most appropriate afterlife. * '無形 (Mukei):' As someone who has already reached the Throne which rules all of creation, Yakou gained his "Colorless" Taikyoku. It allows him to do anything that falls under the physical phenomena of the universe and it is different from the ability to warp the laws of the world. Seat of the universe in the center of infinite Swatiskas, Yakou's hierarchy and nothing more than his point of view. Forever existing in this place, incapable of getting out of it due to his nature as a Singularity. Just like how ants fail to understand humans existence, humans are incapable of fully grasping phenomenon that is Yakou. As such, he picks the existence of beings he wants to interact with, and aligns their hierarchy to his, it's basically sharing his own point of view with someone. Geometric space incapable of being comprehended unless one has reached godhood. From the twinkling stars to the shining galaxies, to the model of the world itself, Mandala overlooking all of creation from above. However, due to his lack of desire, it does not grant him the special properties of Taikyoku, preventing him from warping existing laws. *'Kajiri Kamui - Yama Enraten:' [https://i.gyazo.com/21212cbf1867da6fcb0bca2609a4b421.png Yakou's Gudou-type Taikyoku that was born from his desire '''I want to kill all'. In his quest to find what he craved, he managed to find one suitable for himself], a desire shown to him by Ootake, the desire to bring death. Fulfilling his role as the "hunting dog" of Tengu Dou, it wishes death for everything, realizing the death of all creation. Yakou perceives watermarks of death in the world, judges and braids them, then creating various phenomenon that aims to kill the target. Crushing the sky with empty hands causes his target to compress then explode, using a technique to extend one's life turns into a ritual that instructs life to die, Summoning his dimension fault now cancels the Ootake's death wave with the same type of power, By drawing five opposing models of yin and yang of the world in the form of a mandala of light and collapsing it, Yakou can impose his law of death on reality, essentially "killing" the universe itself. At one moment, his mind brings forth thousands of methods of killing someone that only increase in time, living up to his name as a deity of death. He can even kill his own concept of death, coming back from death received by Tenma Ootake's power. However, this Taikyoku belongs to Hajun, thus it can be taken from Madara by him. *'Kajiri Kamui - Yama Enraten (Post-Resurrection):' After his rebirth, Yakou's expression of his Taikyoku changed. Instead of the ability to "give death", it becomes the power to "judge after death". Creating the concept of "post-mortem" or "after death" is a sign of how much he desires to disconnect himself from Hajun. By combining it with his Tengan, he is able to perceive souls and grant them the most appropriate afterlife, even granting the shadow of [[Mercurius] the death he had always desired.] Key: Base | Gudou God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Masadaverse Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Alcoholics Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Blind Characters Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users Category:Summoners Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings